Hänschen Klein
by time-will-give-us-nothing
Summary: It goes from Kurt getting a blow-job to Blaine being involved with cock-and-ball torture PWP One-shot KurtxBlaine Klaine Blurt DomKurtxSubBlaine


**Hänschen Klein  
**_Kurt POV_

There was something about having my cock in his mouth that completely turned me on. It was my first time ever being sucked off, and it was fabulous. Blaine had his hands on my hips, pinning me to the wall. He bobbed up and down on my cock, not really deep-throating me, but trying to. It was mind-blowing (harty-har-har) either way.

I grabbed Blaine's curly brown hair and pulled his head back slightly. He kept his mouth on my cock, but looked up to me. I stared at his eyes. Blaine went down on my cock again, only an inch away from the base. I wanted to stuff it all in his mouth, but I knew Blaine probably wouldn't take kindly to that.

Blaine tongued the head of my leaking cock and I moaned. I hit my head against the wall behind me, and it kind of felt good, so I did again. Suddenly, I felt everything getting more and more tense. Right now, Blaine was going too slow. I needed him to really get at it. This was going to be my first _real_ bj-orgasm, and damn if it didn't satisfy me like the ones I had in my dreams did.

"Blaine," I whispered lustfully. I grabbed his head and thrust it forward. His lips smashed against my (trimmed) pubes and he started to choke. I could hear his gag-reflex kicking in, and I hoped he realized he needed to breathe through his nose, because I wasn't going to let him go.

My stamina kicked in and I started to fuck his face like a rabid bunny. It was warm, moist and sexually invigorating. I held his head in one place and simply went at it, jamming my cock in and out of his mouth. Every time I forced it to the hilt, and he would gag a little. He wasn't trying to bite my dick off, so I guessed that was a good sign.

My left arm started to get tired of holding his head in place, so I drew my right-hand fingers through his hair and stiffly grabbed his scalp. I put my left arm behind my head and leaned against it as a cushion of sorts. I shuffled my feet as not to let my butt get too rigid, and started to fuck his face again, this time slower, but not by much. My cock had filled his mouth the whole time I did this rearrangement, but I could tell he had taken some much needed breaths.

A few minutes later, the pressure started to build up more and more. My head shot up, I squeezed my eyes shut, and moaned through the whole orgasm. Some of my moans were drawn out and loud, and others were completely silent. I stopped breathing for a little bit – I didn't want to concentrate on how to breathe when I was just experiencing my first bj-orgasm.

As the orgasm drained away, my thrusts got longer and less frequent. Blaine spit out my jizz, coughing. He looked at me and asked me how it felt.

I collapsed on my bed with a sigh and pulled the covers over me lazily. "I think we'll need a repeat." I turned to him (he was on his knees) and kissed his forehead. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Blaine smiled and went in my bathroom to get a towel to clean my cum off the tile floor boards.

I laid in bed, feeling like I was going to pass out. I didn't know if Blaine was fully satisfied, because he didn't ejaculate. I made a face at myself and turned in the direction of the bathroom. Blaine came out with a black towel and got on his knees again. He was only wearing his jeans, and I was pretty sure he was commando underneath. His nipples were hard, and his cheeks were flushed like roses.

Blaine finished wiping my jizz up and was about to get back up. I stopped him.

"Stay on your knees, slut." I didn't know why Blaine liked hearing me say those things, but he did. He flinched and glanced at me. I didn't smirk, because…I didn't know. I watched Blaine for all he was worth (which in my books, was allot). I watched as he turned in on himself, bowing his head at me.

"Let me see that pretty little cock of yours," I ordered.

Blaine obeyed me, quickly unzipping his jeans (like I thought, he had gone commando) and showing me his hardened cock. It was big, and I knew it would feel so good filling my ass, but I didn't tell Blaine that, because that wasn't what he wanted to here.

"Would you look at that…it looks like a cock, but smaller. It might as well be a clit. And that fabulous mouth of yours is your pussy, isn't it? Yes, it is. You're not a man. You're a female. A girl."

"Kurt…I have to…I have to use the bathroom," Blaine whispered. His cock had gotten noticeably firmer. It stood at attention, shaking and leaking milky pre-cum.

I nodded and got out of bed. Blaine was wearing his Christianity necklace. I grabbed it by the cross and pulled him by it. Blaine whimpered and quickly followed on his hands and knees. I brought him to my bathroom and he crawled onto the toilet. He pushed his pants down, and I could see him concentrating on something, probably a gross mental image. His cock got softer and shrunk.

His cock fell through the gap between his thighs and he started to pee. The stream started out slowly, but then got thicker to the point where there was a steady stream of piss hitting the bowl and going into the water. Then, he finished, opened his thighs even farther than they were, and pulled his dick up. He held it with one hand and grabbed some tissue paper with the other. I stared at the show he was giving me. My mouth and lips were dry. I wettened them with my saliva. Blaine ran the tissue paper on his cocklette, threw it in the toilet, and then flushed it down. He got on his knees once more in front of me.

He started to kiss my feet. My big-toe was suddenly enveloped in damp warmth. He ran his tongue over my whole toe, covering it with hot saliva, and started to suck on it. He did the same with my other well-manicured, clean toes (it would be kind of a turn-off for me if I didn't take care of my feet). I could hear him moaning and groaning into each one. He really loved doing this.

While he worked on my feet, kissing, sucking, and licking, I reached over into a make-up box I had and shuffled through all of the moisturizing bottles, black eyeliners, mascaras, and other make-up material. Finally, I found what I was looking for – a metal ring, further known as a testicle-cuff.

Blaine was nipping at my ankles now. I pushed the top of my foot against his jugular and he backed off, looking at me with shame-filled eyes.

"Don't give me that look," I snapped, twirling the ring with my index finger, "You're the bitch who like this stuff. Isn't that right, you cunt-face whore?"

Blaine nodded instantly. "Yes, Master. You're little girl loves being humiliated by Master. She loves it so much." Blaine's voice was higher, like mine. It was weird, hearing him go from a cool, masculine beauty to an effeminate tranny.

"Good, now lay back, bitch." Blaine followed my order and laid against the fuzzy black carpet-garnish of my bathroom. He opened his thighs and lifted his butt off the ground. Blaine was circumcised, unlike me. Even though his parents didn't want him to be, he got it done himself a few years ago, when he realized his submissive desires.

I got on the floor and crossed my legs Indian-style, as if I didn't give a fuck what I was doing to him right now. I opened the ring and tightly clenched the base of his scrotum. Blaine winced and cried out at the harshness of my touch, but I held an indifferent expression to please him.

For me, though, it was kind of saddening. Blaine was a complete kink-monster, but I wasn't. Yeah, I enjoyed a little domination once in a while, but not like this. This was our first time ever doing something past words – the blowjob and all. The blowjob felt fantastic, but this was a little our there. Blaine looked like he was about to explode from the pleasure of it all though, so it lightened the load.

I snapped the ring on his scrotum, and Blaine's hips thrust towards the sky. He moaned and started to cry. I could see the masochistic pleasure coursing through his tingling, hot body. I grabbed his hard cockette and rubbed my thumb over the bulging head. Blaine groaned louder and tried thrusting into my hand. He screamed and stopped a few seconds later – the ring made everything too painful.

Blaine slowly tried to pull himself together. He braced his hands on the ground and went to his side, pushing himself up. I was already off the floor waiting for him. Blaine made it close to the counter when he lost his grip and fell back down, curling into himself.

I leaned down and petted his beautiful hair. He was shaking violently. I could tell he was in an extreme amount of pain – I wish I could take it off him. He didn't look like he was enjoying this torture anymore.

Blaine turned his head to face me.

"Degrade me," he said, staring me strait in the eye.

I blinked rapidly, but narrowed my eyes and nodded. "Don't tell me what to do, slut. You fucking faggot whore, you are my property. You have as much importance to me as that sink over there – no, it has more importance than you. You are nothing, except my property to be used and disposed of. How does it feel knowing that? How does it feel knowing that you can never be a man, with that tiny cocklette of yours?"

Blaine's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was thinking all this over, building his own fantasy. I stared at his bliss-stricken face for a few seconds, and then grabbed the testicle-cuff key and unlocked it. Blaine groaned in protest, but I simply swatted his cheek to shut him up.

I put my hand over his mouth and started to jack him off. It took three jerks and he was over the edge, twisting, screaming, and withering like a beached fish underneath me. It was like watching the New Year's Fireworks – remarkably stunning.

Blaine's orgasm died away and his cock weakened. I anxiously awaited his reaction, nervous that I didn't satisfy him as well as he did me.

Blaine grabbed my arm, and pulled me down beside him, wrapping his arms around me. "You were amazing, Kurt. Thank you so much… I'm so glad you didn't laugh and break up with me. You really made me feel good."

It was a very emotional thing for Blaine. I could tell he was trying not to cry. I realized that it must've taken Blaine forever to decide to tell me about his fetish.

It made me smile…

**Finish**

(**A/N:** This actually came from nowhere xD I didn't think I was going to do that with Blaine, but I did. You would think Kurt would be the submissive bitch, but quite the contrary…Blaine is a kink-monster xD Anyways, good times, good times. I had to do some research on cbt (cock-and-ball torture) to write Blaine's part…so yeah…thanks for reading? For people who don't get the name of the story, you probably haven't read my other stories. I usually title my stories/chapters on the song I'm listening to – today, it just happened to be the cds by the band _We Butter the Bread with Butter_. Hänschen Klein is pretty much my second favorite song – my first is Der Kleine Vampir xD )

**Reviews = …emotionally disturbed campers? **


End file.
